Home for Christmas
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: Christmas story from the Tempted 'verse (you will need to read that first). Tristan takes Belle home to meet his mothers for Christmas and New Year. General holiday sweetness, with a few faces from Tristan's past. Older woman-younger man RumBelle.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas present for my readers, and those of you who like _Tempted_ in particular. I present the long-promised Christmas story from the Tempted 'verse. I hope you enjoy :)

As ever, _Once Upon a Time_ belongs to Adam and Eddy and ABC.

 **Part One**

Belle chewed on her lips and twisted her fingers together.

Gold reached across and took her hand to stop her fidgeting.

'Relax,' he murmured, smiling at her.

'I just want them to like me,' she said nervously.

'They know I love you,' he told her: 'they will too.'

'Are you sure they'll like those gifts?' she asked.

He put his arm around her shoulders. 'I'm sure they'll love them. They'll be touched that you thought of them. Babe, everything's going to be fine: stop worrying.'

She smiled. 'Sorry, it's just been a long time since I met a boyfriend's parents, and you and me aren't the most conventional couple.'

He smiled. 'You're forgetting something, babe: neither are Aggie and Elsie.'

She smiled again. She'd sort of guessed that Tristan's mothers were a couple rather than sisters or friends, but he hadn't confirmed it for her until last week that they were romantically involved.

'You know: just in case you were wondering,' he'd said quietly, watching for her reaction.

'I guessed,' she'd said, smiling, and he smiled, and that was all the discussion they had on the matter.

Now they were on the plane on their way to Scotland to spend Christmas and New Year with Tristan's family. Belle was excited, but also very nervous. She knew that Aggie and Elsie knew about her and were looking forward to meeting her, and she was looking forward to meeting them: she just hoped they would approve. Tristan was like a son to them and she just wanted them to think her good enough for their boy.

Gold looked over at Belle and smiled. She was thinking again, her gaze far away. He knew she was nervous about meeting his mothers, but she really didn't need to be: he knew without a doubt that they were going to love her. He also knew that they were probably worrying that she wouldn't like them as much as she was worrying that they wouldn't like her. They were all going to get along like a house on fire, he just knew it.

He leaned over and kissed Belle's temple now and she smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

0

'This is where you grew up?'

'Mhm.' He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. 'This was my first proper home.'

Belle smiled and looked at the small terraced house. It had a pretty little garden at the front and a festive wreath hung on the red front door.

'They painted,' Tristan said: 'I told them not to.' He shook his head and smiled. 'They wanted to impress you.'

'What?' she asked, surprised.

'Everything you've been worrying about, they've been worrying about too,' he told her.

'Really?' she asked, eyes widening.

He kissed her nose. 'Mhm. There they are,' he said, as the front door opened and two women appeared. 'By the way, they talk a lot: you'll see what I mean.'

'Tristan!'

'Welcome home, lad!'

'We missed you, dear.'

'It's been such a long time.'

'But we hear you on the radio.'

'Such wonderful songs.'

The two women came towards them, both finishing each other's sentences and starting new ones when the other stopped talking. One of the women was tall with long, straight, brown hair, and the other was shorter with blonde curls, and both were adorned in scarves and rings and pendants, like fortune tellers, Belle thought. Now she knew what Tristan meant when he said they liked scarves, and she was a little less worried about the gifts she'd brought.

'Hello, you two,' Gold greeted, sweeping both of his mothers into a hug at the same time. 'I missed you too. It's so good to see you both. Happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas, my dear.'

'Maybe we'll get a white one this year.'

'Oh, now, this must be your Belle,' the woman with the brown hair said, smiling warmly.

'Oh, welcome, dear. My, Tristan, what a lovely girl you've found yourself,' the blonde said, also smiling.

'Aggie, Elsie, I'd like you to meet Belle,' Gold said, smiling. 'Belle, this is Aggie,' he said, introducing the tall brunette, 'and this is Elsie.' This was the smaller blonde.

Belle smiled. 'It's lovely to meet you both,' she said softly.

'What a lovely accent,' Elsie commented.

'Had to go all the way to America to meet an Australian girl,' Aggie added.

Belle smiled as Tristan laughed.

'Well, come in out of the cold, my dear,' Elsie invited, putting her arm around Belle. Aggie did the same on the other side and the two of them walked her towards the house, chattering away to her.

Gold smiled to himself, grabbed the bags, and followed them in.

0

The house was small, but warm and welcoming. There was a small living room with a fire in the hearth, a Christmas tree in the corner and decorations strung around, an old, upright piano by the window, and a little kitchen down the hall. Upstairs was the bathroom and two bedrooms. There were lots of little ornaments and keepsakes in a cabinet in the hall, and even more in the living room, the treasures of a lifetime spent together, Belle knew, smiling at all the mementos and pictures dotted around the cosy living room. The carpet was soft under her feet and the room was toasty, effectively keeping out the chill December weather.

'You have a lovely home,' Belle said, smiling at Aggie and Elsie as they stood by the door: 'thank you for inviting me to stay.'

'Oh, you're very welcome dear.'

'We're delighted to have you.'

'Now, why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable?'

'And we'll have tea and a nice chat.'

'Where is that boy?'

'Coming!' Gold called, having dropped the bags into his old room. He hurried down the stairs and kissed both of his smiling mothers on the cheek. 'Tea?' he asked, making a move for the kitchen to put the kettle on.

'We'll get it, dear,' Aggie said, putting her hand on his arm.

'Go sit with Belle,' Elsie commanded.

He smiled and did as he was told, and then smiled at Belle as he sat beside her.

Aggie and Elsie went to make tea and Belle took his hand and squeezed it.

'Tristan, they're _lovely_ ,' she said.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

0

Elsie smiled at Aggie as she put the kettle on.

'What a lovely girl.'

'Yes, and I've never seen our boy so happy.'

The two smiled at each other and commenced making the tea.

0

'Oh, my goodness,' Belle said.

'Oh, God,' Gold said. 'I thought I told you to burn those,' he said, shooting a look at his mothers.

Aggie and Elsie were sitting either side of Belle, who had a photograph album open on her knees. Inevitably, his mothers had decided to show his girlfriend pictures of him as a boy. He was sitting on the armchair, cringing.

Belle looked at him and smiled.

'Why would they do that?' she asked, 'you were an adorable child.'

He saw she meant it and smiled a little.

Belle did mean it. She was charmed by the little tow-headed boy with the crooked smile who looked out at her from the pictures. It made her happy to see how, as the pages were turned, the little boy changed, became more open, smiled more easily. He became a bit stouter, his skin lost the pasty look it had at the start; he was more cheerful, his eyes brighter. By the end of the album, he'd gone from smiling tentatively, nervously, to the full-blown smile that spoke of contentment and happiness.

Belle smiled at Aggie and Elsie as they talked her through the pictures, finishing each other's sentences. They loved Tristan like he was truly their child, and Belle loved them for that. They'd made him happy, shown him love, and they'd helped him become the wonderful man he was.

Gold smiled as his mothers chatted to Belle about him. He didn't even mind that they were moving on to telling embarrassing stories about him. Anything was ok if it made Belle and his mothers smile, and he was pleased to see them getting along. He'd known they would, but the confirmation was good to see.

'Do you remember that time when he was eleven and he came home with the black eye and his nose all bloodied up?' Aggie asked.

'Oh, aye,' Elsie returned, 'scared me out of my wits when I saw him.'

'And he wouldn't tell us what had happened.'

'Aye.'

'What _did_ happen?' Belle asked, curious. She cast a look at Tristan and saw a strange flash of _something_ pass over his face. It looked to be part anger, part defiance. He caught her looking at him and smiled weakly.

'Got the shit — sorry, stuffing,' he replaced, when both of his mothers sent him almost identical glares — 'knocked out of me one day is all. It was no big deal: the other guy came off worse, if you can believe a scrawny lad could inflict any damage.'

'But why were you fighting?'

'He refused to tell us.'

'Just said he'd taken care of it and that was the end of it.'

Belle looked over at her boyfriend. She knew what had happened and she had a feeling his mothers did too. Some boy had said something about them and Tristan had fought for their honour the way boys so often do when someone they love is impugned.

Gold knew she'd figured it out by the look she sent him. That soft, tender look clearly said _how did I get so lucky_? He shook his head, smiling at her.

'Thought I'd get in trouble for fighting,' he said: 'instead these two made a lovely meat pie for dinner, and there was chocolate cake for dessert.' He smiled from Aggie to Elsie, his way of saying he knew they knew exactly why he'd been fighting.

'I seem to recall the Nottingham boy being a lot politer to me after that,' Aggie mused.

'To me too,' Elsie agreed.

'Well, it's getting late,' Aggie said.

'We'll say good night, dears.'

'See you in the morning.'

'Sleep well.'

They all exchanged hugs and said good night, and then Tristan's mothers headed up the stairs, chatting quietly to each other.

'They like you,' Tristan said. He tilted his head, beckoning to Belle, and she came and sat in his lap.

'I like _them_ ,' she said, settling herself as he wrapped his arms around her. 'They really love you.'

He smiled fondly. 'They saved me. Don't know where I'd be right now without them.'

She ran her fingers through his hair. 'You fight for what you love: I love that about you.' She kissed him softly.

'Yeah, well, Keith Nottingham thought twice about picking a fight with me after that day, I can tell you, and nobody ever said anything about Aggie and Elsie again.'

'I'll bet they didn't,' Belle said. 'I fall more in love with you every day, you know,' she whispered.

He smiled tenderly. 'Me too with you.' He kissed her gently and then kissed along her jaw to her ear. 'I'm so glad you're here with me,' he whispered in her ear.

'I'm so happy to be here with you,' she whispered back, and sighed as he sucked on her pulse point.

'We'd better not,' she murmured: 'your mothers might hear us.'

He sighed. 'I know. It's late anyway.'

'Yes,' she agreed.

'Come on, then.' He led her up to his old room. It had been repainted and there was now a double bed instead of a single. It made the room more cramped, but Belle liked the cosiness of it.

They took turns in the bathroom and then climbed into bed together.

'How does it feel to be home again?' Belle asked, cuddling close under the blankets.

'It's nice,' he said, 'bit surreal. Not sure what will happen when I take you around the old haunts, to be honest.'

'Why? What are you worried about?'

'Dunno, really,' he confessed. 'I haven't seen most of the old crowd in years.'

'Are you worried they'll behave differently because you're famous?' she asked.

'I suppose that's it,' he agreed.

'Well, I don't know anyone more down to earth than you, sweetheart, so I'm sure they'll overcome any awe they feel very quickly.'

He smiled and kissed her.

'Thanks babe. I love you, you know.'

She smiled. 'I love you too.'

 **Next time: Belle and Gold wander the city and Gold meets a blast from the past**


	2. Chapter 2

Belle and Gold see the sights and meet a face from Tristan's past.

 **Part Two**

Gold smiled as he watched Aggie and Elsie making breakfast together.

'Did you check the scones?' Aggie asked.

'Five more minutes.'

'How do you think she likes her eggs?' Aggie wondered.

'She likes them poached,' Gold called from his spot by the door.

His mothers jumped and looked around.

'Almost gave me a heart attack!' Elsie cried.

'Don't sneak up on us like that!'

'Poached you say?' Elsie wondered.

'Yes,' Gold said, coming in and kissing each of his mothers on the cheek, 'but I told you two not to go to any trouble.'

'It's no trouble.'

'We like doing it.'

'And it's been so long since we've had you home.'

'And we like spoiling you.'

'Where's Belle?'

'She's getting dressed: she'll be down in a few minutes. Please tell me you haven't been up for hours cooking.'

His mothers didn't answer, which was a sure sign that they had, indeed, been doing something he'd expressly told them not to do.

'You don't have to impress her, you know,' he said quietly: 'she likes you very much.'

'She does?'

'Really?'

He smiled at their hopeful expressions.

'Yes, she does. Now, tell me what you think of her. I want to know.'

'Och, she's lovely!'

'Such a sweet girl!'

'And so pretty.'

'Like a wee doll.'

He laughed and then turned as he heard Belle in the hall.

'Something smells absolutely delicious,' she commented, coming into the kitchen. 'Oh, my goodness,' she breathed, when she saw Elsie and Aggie hard at work cooking. 'I hope you didn't go to too much trouble,' she said.

'They did,' Tristan told her, 'even though I told them not to.'

'Oh, be quiet, dear,' Elsie commanded.

'We haven't been able to cook for you in years.'

'So we're making up for lost time.'

'Now, sit down.'

'Let us look after you.'

'No arguments.'

'Oh, alright,' Gold returned. 'Have a seat, Belle. They won't let you help.' He said this because he could see that she wanted to.

'No indeed,' Elsie agreed, shooting a smile at Belle and tilting her head for her to sit.

Belle did as she was told with a good grace and the four of them were soon partaking heartily of the feast Aggie and Elsie had cooked.

'So, dears, what have you got planned for today?' Elsie asked.

'I'm going to show Belle the city,' Gold said. 'We'll sort ourselves out for lunch and we're taking you two out for dinner, so don't cook.'

'Och, you don't have to do that,' Aggie protested.

'We want to,' Belle said, before Elsie could add her protest. 'After such a warm welcome and this lovely breakfast, you must let us treat you, please?'

Gold smiled at his mothers. 'Can't argue with that, can you?'

Aggie and Elsie gave in in the face of Belle's earnest request.

Gold smiled again. 'Never thought I'd meet anyone as persuasive as you two, but it appears I have.'

Belle smiled at him.

0

They spent the day wandering the streets of Glasgow, Belle listening attentively to Tristan's history lessons and tales of his youthful exploits. She was happier than she'd ever been walking around his native city in her boyfriend's company. She was about to spend a happier Christmas than she'd spent in many years, all because of this man, and she smiled as she cuddled close as they walked down crowded streets in their own little world.

Gold was pleased as punch to have Belle on his arm as he showed her his city. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and every time she leaned into him as they walked, his heart swelled with love and pride.

The difference between the man he was and the man he'd become was especially stark to him now that he was back here. He couldn't imagine what he would've been if he and Milah had ended up staying together. He might have a kid by now, but he hoped to have one with Belle one day. That would make his life even more perfect than it already was.

After lunch by the fire in an old pub, they set out again, deciding to take a wander around the shops.

As they passed a jeweller's, Gold said Aggie had asked him to pick something up for her.

'Alright,' Belle said easily: 'why don't you do that and I'll wander down the street a bit.'

He smiled, kissed her, and watched her down the street a little before he disappeared into the jeweller's in search of one more Christmas present for her.

Belle wandered slowly for a while; then a coat on a mannequin in a shop window caught her eye. It was a man's overcoat in a light-coloured tweed, almost a gold colour. It would look fabulous on Tristan, she thought, so she went in to see if she could find his size.

The woman at the counter smiled expectantly at Belle when she came in. She had long dark hair and blue eyes, like Belle, but she was taller. When Belle asked about the coat in the window, the assistant said she was sure they had the right size and went to look.

'Here we are,' she said brightly, coming back a few minutes later. She lifted up the plastic wrapping so Belle could take a closer look. 'It's a nice coat.'

'It is,' Belle agreed, touching it and smiling. It was finely made and would look very well on Tristan. 'Yes, I think he'll like this: I'll take it.' And she handed over her card.

'For someone special, is it?' the sales assistant asked as she went about packaging the coat and putting through the sale.

'My boyfriend,' Belle said with a proud smile.

'I see. Is he Australian too?'

'No, he's from here,' Belle said genially. 'We're spending Christmas with his family before we go back to the States.'

'You live in America?'

'Yeah, I know,' Belle agreed, amused. 'A Scot and an Australian had to go all the way to America to find each other.'

'And what brought you both to America?'

'He's a musician and my family moved over for business years ago. We met at one of his gigs.'

'Sounds great,' the other woman said politely. 'Here we are.'

'Thanks,' Belle said, taking the bag. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Same to you,' the other woman said, with a smile and a nod.

Belle was turning away when she saw Tristan coming through the door. He came towards her, smiling.

'There you are,' he called warmly. 'What've you got there?' He eyed the bag she was carrying.

'Never you mind,' she said, pulling the bag behind her back. He couldn't see what was in it anyway, since it was one of those covered suit bags. 'Did you find what you were looking for?' she asked.

'I did,' he said, smiling. He knew he hadn't fooled her with his comment about looking for something for Aggie. 'So, Ms French, where shall we—'

'Tristan?'

Belle turned and saw the sales assistant who had helped her staring at Tristan in shock. She looked up at Tristan to find him looking equally surprised at the sight of the woman.

'You two know each other?' she asked, looking between them.

Gold looked down at his girlfriend. How different the feelings he had for her were compared to what he'd once felt for the woman behind the counter.

'We do, yeah,' he told Belle, wrapping his arm around her. 'Belle, this is Milah Cassidy, my ex fiancée: Milah, this is Belle French, my girlfriend.'

'Hello,' Belle said quietly.

'Hello,' Milah returned.

'How've you been, Milah?' Gold asked, determined to make conversation.

'I've been well. You're doing very well for yourself, I hear.'

'I'm doing alright,' he said, smiling. 'You and Jones still together?'

'Yeah.'

'That's good. Kids?'

'A son,' she said quietly.

'That's great,' he said warmly. 'I bet he's excited for Christmas.'

'Yes,' she said simply, studying him for a moment. She looked from him to Belle and back to him. 'Well, happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas, Milah,' Gold said, smiling: 'have a good one, eh?'

'Yeah, you too.' She nodded to them and then went off to serve another customer.

'Let me carry that,' Gold requested of Belle. 'I promise I won't look.'

She handed the bag over to him and smiled at him as he took her hand and led her out onto the street.

'Tristan?' she asked, when they had walked a bit in silence.

'Hmm?' he asked, looking down at her.

'Are you ok, about seeing her, I mean?'

'Yeah, of course,' he said at once.

'Really?'

He stopped and turned to face her.

'Really, babe,' he assured her. 'I'm not thinking about what might have been or wondering what my life would be like with her. The life I have with you is so perfect I can't imagine a better one, and certainly not with her.' He leaned down a little. 'You're stuck with me, babe,' he murmured, and smiled.

She blinked and smiled. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

He kissed her and they walked on.

0

Over dinner that evening, Belle contemplated how blessed she felt. Tristan was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she was so happy to be here with him, among his family. Aggie and Elsie were warm and kind, and had welcomed her with open arms. She smiled at their delight in the fancy restaurant and, like Tristan, was pleased to be able to treat them. They meant the world to him, and she knew he wanted to look out for them. She did too. She couldn't help but consider them family now too.

Elsie smiled at her when Tristan excused himself to go to the toilet.

'You look so well together,' she commented.

'Do you think so?' Belle asked, pleased.

'Oh, aye,' Aggie said, picking up the conversation.

'Such a perfect couple.'

'Lovely,' Aggie agreed.

Belle smiled, touched. 'And you don't mind that I'm so much older than him?'

'Och, lassie, what's age?' Aggie demanded.

'Hearts find their proper homes, dear, sometimes in surprising places,' Elsie added, and Belle smiled as she saw her touch Aggie's hand and Aggie clasp hers gently.

'Very true,' Aggie agreed softly.

'He speaks very, very highly of you both,' Belle said, smiling at them, 'and I understand why. You raised a wonderful man, the best I've ever known.'

Her smile was soft and her eyes were teary as she saw them tear up.

'Oh, dear, I'm sorry,' she apologised.

'No, no, dear.'

'We're only happy.'

'We've wanted him to find happiness for so long.'

'He loves his music, of course.'

'But that could never be enough to make him truly happy.'

'But you, lassie, you make him truly happy.'

Belle looked earnestly at them. 'I promise you both,' she said softly, 'I will always do everything I possibly can to make him happy.'

Aggie nodded and Elsie smiled, and Belle saw the deep satisfaction and acceptance in their eyes, and felt truly like one of the family.

Gold frowned as he sat down beside Belle again. There was something in the air between her and his mothers, and he didn't quite know what.

'Is everything…alright?' he asked cautiously.

'Everything's wonderful.'

'Don't you worry about a thing, lad.'

'We're all getting on like a house on fire.'

Gold smiled as his mothers continuing Belle's sentence. Oh, yes, he could see they were getting along well.

0

'I think it's going to snow, dears,' Elsie called over her shoulder as the four of them walked up the path to home.

'It's cold enough,' Aggie commented.

'Wouldn't that be lovely?' Belle mused.

Gold smiled at her. She looked such a picture in her coat and hat, but he was longing to hold her and make love to her, even if his mothers did hear them.

Belle smiled at him as they followed his mothers into the house.

Gold noticed that his mothers kept their coats on while he and Belle were taking theirs off.

'We promised we'd call in and see Margaret,' Aggie said, by way of explanation. Margaret was a neighbour and an old friend.

'Poor thing broke her leg last week and she's having a miserable time of it.'

'So we're going over to spend an hour or two with her.'

'You two stay in and amuse yourselves.'

'We'll be back by midnight.'

'Poor Margaret,' Gold said. The old lady had always been nice to him. 'Should I—?'

'Not at all, dear.'

'We'll tell her you'll stop in and see her before you go back.'

'You must both be tired after that long flight yesterday.'

'And even if you're not, you'll enjoy the time to yourselves.'

'Now, we'll be back before midnight.'

'Night, night, dears.'

And they were gone, leaving Belle and Gold alone.

' _Are_ you tired after the flight?' he asked.

'Not a bit,' she returned, smiling. 'Are you?'

He shook his head, smiling as she stepped into his arms.

'We have a couple of hours,' he murmured, turning his face into her neck, 'might as well make the most of it.'

Belle nodded, stroking her hand through his hair.

'They're very perceptive, your mothers,' she commented, 'I've been thinking about nothing but kissing you all the way home.'

'Have you now?' he murmured, smiling against her neck. He kissed below her ear softly. 'Well, then…' He pulled back, intending to kiss her, but Belle pulled away and began to run up the stairs.

'You have to catch me first!' she cried, her joy and happiness making her giddy.

Gold laughed and ran after her.

He caught her by the door of their room. Indeed, she'd stopped to wait for him. She tilted her face up to his and smiled. He was so awed by the sweet look of love on her face that, for a moment, he just cupped her face in his hands and looked at her.

After a long moment, Belle kissed him, stealing his breath. Her insistence spurred him on and he pushed open the door, manoeuvred her through it, and pushed it shut firmly.

It wasn't long before the sounds of their pleasure could be heard through the house. It was just as well, then, that Tristan's mothers weren't home to hear them.

 **Next time: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day festivities**


	3. Chapter 3

Belle, Gold, Aggie, and Elsie enjoy Christmas together

 **Part Three**

Belle woke early, warm and happy, in Tristan's arms.

'I think Elsie might have been right about the snow,' he murmured, and kissed her cheek.

Belle smiled. 'A white Christmas: how wonderful!'

'Don't get your hopes up,' he chuckled: 'we'll be lucky if it hasn't turned to brown sludge by the afternoon.'

Belle shrugged. 'Well, if it does, all that matters is that we're together.'

'It's a big deal to you, isn't it: this Christmas?' he asked quietly, seeing in her face just how much it meant to her.

'Yes,' she said simply.

'Were you very lonely, Belle?' he asked, and he was thinking of her bastard ex-husband and getting angry.

'I'm not any more,' she said, smiling.

'Still, I want to punch your ex again.'

She could see that he did, and would probably always want to, and she did love how he stood up for her, but Greg was in the past where he belonged.

'Well, there's no need,' she told him firmly. 'It's over and done with. He's out of our lives and I don't give him even a passing thought any more. You healed the heart he broke, Tristan.' As she spoke, she realised it was true. In the short time they'd been together, the happiness she was experiencing with her wonderful boyfriend had mended her heart.

'Did I, Belle?' he asked tenderly: 'is it really healed?'

She smiled and stroked her hand through his hair. 'You love me so well, how could it not be?' she asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her; then his hand slid between her legs, making her gasp.

'Tristan,' she breathed, wanting to, but not wanting to alarm his mothers with their noisy lovemaking.

'I can be quiet,' he told her.

She giggled. 'No, you can't, and neither can I: we both talk a lot during sex, Tristan.'

'Believe me, I've noticed,' he said, smiling wickedly, 'but I think we _can_ be quiet, this once.'

She was torn for a moment between worrying how thin the walls were and enjoying the sensation of his fingers touching her teasingly, but the desire for more of Tristan won out and she kissed him.

'Quietly, then,' she murmured, shifting a little to welcome him.

He smiled, kissing her and sliding into her at the same time, swallowing her moan in their kiss.

'Quietly,' he teased, and she swatted him as he grinned at her.

The effort not to make noise made their lovemaking extra intense that morning, and Belle was still seeing stars as she held Tristan to her, both of them panting. He'd collapsed on top of her and had his face buried against her neck. She felt him smile.

'You're incredible, babe,' he said, raising up on his elbows to look at her.

She smiled. 'If I am, it's because of you. You make me feel confident, Tristan. All my life, I've wanted someone I could be with like this, who wanted me like this. Ariel said I'd find you, and I did.' She stroked his cheek. 'I love you, so much.'

'I love you too,' he said, smiling, 'and I'm one lucky bastard that you walked into my dressing room that night. I never fell so hard or so fast. You take my breath away every time you walk into a room.'

'You do the same to me,' she said, smiling.

He smiled and kissed her, but she kept it from getting too heated this time.

'I'm helping your mothers with the cooking,' she said, 'so I need to get up.'

He nodded and sighed. 'And I'll be in and out to the shops with lists all day.' He smiled, though, showing he didn't mind. 'Right.' And he got up and headed to the shower.

0

Aggie and Elsie turned and smiled as Tristan and Belle came into the kitchen.

'Happy Christmas Eve,' he called, greeting his mothers and kissing each on the cheek.

'Happy Christmas Eve, dears.'

'Did you sleep well?'

'Like logs,' Gold said, grinning at Belle. And because he was grinning at her, he missed the smiles his mothers sent each other. They were sure they _had_ slept like logs…eventually.

'Good morning, Aggie: good morning, Elsie,' Belle greeted, 'can I help?'

Tristan's mothers were cooking breakfast again.

Elsie smiled at her. 'Such a dear.'

'You could slice the bread, dear,' Aggie suggested.

Belle set to with a smile and then helped dish up the breakfast.

All the while, Gold watched the three of them, smiling at how easily his mothers had accepted Belle.

0

After breakfast, plans for the day's activity of cooking and baking for Christmas were put in place. In the old days, before he left for America, Gold would spend Christmas Eve going around the shops with lists for his mothers, and he happily fell back into the role of messenger boy, even though it was snowing heavily.

'You're a good lad,' Elsie said, when he appeared with his coat and asked where he was to go first.

He was soon furnished with a list for the butcher and went off to get the Christmas turkey and other things his mothers had ordered.

While he was in and out during the morning and afternoon, Belle was happily taking part in the ritual of preparing everything for the Christmas dinner with Aggie and Elsie in their cosy kitchen, smiling and laughing as she listened to Tristan's mothers tell stories about him and their life together.

She shared her own stories too, about her attraction to him and their friendship, and then the fear she'd felt when they'd kissed the first time. Aggie and Elsie were nothing but sympathetic as she talked about it, and when she berated herself for her fear and for hurting him, they told her not to be so hard on herself, that Tristan had understood her fear, and they were happy together now, weren't they?

'Oh, yes,' Belle said, and Aggie and Elsie smiled at the light in her eyes and her happy smile.

'Then that's all that matters, lovey,' Elsie said.

'And it's obvious how happy you make him,' Aggie added.

'He makes me very happy too,' Belle said.

Gold walked in then, on another meaningful moment between Belle and his mothers. He didn't ask if everything was alright this time, he simply smiled and presented the results of what he hoped was his final shopping expedition for the day.

'Is the snow bad, lad?' Elsie asked.

'Pelting down now,' he said, 'so is this it, or is there anything you've forgotten?'

'I think that's it,' Elsie said.

'Eggs!' Aggie cried, almost at the same time.

'I thought you put them on the list, Aggie.'

'I forgot,' his other mother said, looking at him.

'There's always something,' he said, smiling. 'Don't worry, I'll get them. A dozen?'

'Please, lad.'

'You're a dear,' Elsie added.

He kissed Belle and went to brave the snow again.

0

The preparations went smoothly and Gold was glad not to have to go out again for another forgotten item, especially now that the snow was pelting down. As the afternoon moved into evening, his mothers and Belle were still working away in the kitchen. He'd offered to help, but had been summarily dismissed, so he had busied himself with making the rest of the house look presentable, in case anyone should happen to call.

Once the three of them were finished getting everything ready, and the pie they'd made for dinner was eaten, he shooed them out of the kitchen and cleaned up after them, while the three of them sat on the couch with tea and biscuits, and some Christmas film on the television.

He smiled when he came in from the kitchen and saw his mothers nodding off. Belle smiled at him as he sat in the armchair and came to him when he patted his lap.

'Alright?' he asked softly, as she settled in his lap.

'Happy,' she said simply, kissing his cheek.

'Me too,' he said.

0

Christmas morning was cold and bright. It had stopped snowing, but a lovely blanket of white covered the rooftops and the street below. Gold, Belle, and his mothers had had an early night after all the busyness the day before, so they all woke refreshed and happy, aware that today wasn't like other days.

'Happy Christmas, Belle,' Gold whispered, kissing her temple.

'Happy Christmas, Tristan,' she returned, stroking his cheek.

Aggie and Elsie were already up, and there were warm exchanges of Christmas greetings, hugs, and kisses, and then Gold insisted on cooking breakfast for his three favourite women.

After breakfast, the four adjourned to the living room for the exchange of presents. They had all promised not to do anything too extravagant, but everyone had a few gifts to give and receive.

'May I go first?' Belle asked. The others agreed and she took their gifts from under the tree.

'Aggie, Elsie: these are for you,' she said, handing them each a large box, elegantly wrapped. 'They're the same thing, but a little bit different: I hope you like them.'

'Och, lassie.'

'You shouldn't have.'

Belle smiled at Tristan as his mothers were so in tune that they finished each other's sentences.

Belle had given them each a handmade shawl, made of silk and soft wool. They'd been hand dyed and hand painted, Aggie's in pinks and reds and purples, and Elsie's in blues and greens and yellows.

'Lassie!'

'What beautiful gifts!'

'Thank you, dear.'

'You're welcome,' Belle returned, seeing their genuine delight and pleasure. 'These are yours, Tristan,' she said, handing him the suit bag he'd carried home for her the other day and a smaller, wrapped present.

Gold smiled and opened the suit bag first. 'Babe, this is great,' he said, admiring the coat she'd bought him.

'You like it?' she asked.

'I love it,' he said, and kissed her: 'thank you.' He stood up and tried it on. 'Perfect fit.' He leaned down to kiss her again and then sat beside her to open his second present.

This was a framed picture of them holding each other and smiling into the camera. Jefferson had taken it about a month ago, and Belle had liked it and asked for a copy.

'You can take it with you when you go on tour,' she told him, 'so I'll be with you, even when I'm not.'

He smiled and kissed her again. 'Best present ever,' he told her, meaning it.

'Us next,' Aggie said.

'Tristan, this'll go with your new coat,' Elsie said.

He opened the package she gave him and found a soft, wool scarf, in a dark blue. And in another box, which Aggie handed to him, were about ten vinyl records, all carefully chosen and sourced for his eclectic taste.

'Where on earth did you find these?' he wondered, knowing some of them were rare.

'Never you mind, lad.'

'We have our ways.'

'Do you like them?'

'They're great,' he said sincerely: 'thank you, and thank you for the scarf, it's perfect.' And he hugged his mothers tight and kissed them both on the cheek.

'Belle, dear, this is for you.'

'I hope it fits,' Elsie said.

Charmed, Belle opened the box Aggie handed her and found a beautiful cream coloured cardigan, hand knitted in soft wool.

'It's beautiful!' she cried, holding it up.

'I'm glad you like it, dear,' Elsie said quietly, smiling.

'You made it?' Belle asked her. Elsie nodded.

'Elsie's the knitter in the family,' Gold said, smiling.

Belle stood and tried on her gift over her dress, which was also cream.

'It fits perfectly, and it's lovely: thank you.' And she leaned down and kissed Elsie.

'This is for you too, lassie,' Elsie said, handing her a smaller package.

Belle opened it and found that it was a book of Scottish poetry. She smiled.

'They're all in Scots, lass, so Tristan can tell you how they're meant to be read,' Aggie said.

'Thank you, I love it.' And Belle kissed and hugged both of Tristan's mothers.

'My turn,' Gold said, and pulled a few packages from underneath the tree.

'For you two,' he said, handing Aggie and Elsie an envelope, 'to say thank you for everything.'

'Now, lad,' Aggie began, having a premonition of what the envelope contained, but Elsie's gasp as she saw the cheque cut her off.

'Tristan!' Elsie cried.

Aggie's eyes widened as she looked at the cheque. 'We can't take that, Tristan,' she protested.

'I want you to have it,' he said. 'Blow it all on a holiday,' he said, though he was mostly joking.

'That's far too much for a holiday,' Aggie said.

'Five holidays, then,' he said. 'You two gave me a home and your love when I had nothing and no one: I owe you so much more than is in that cheque, but that's a start. I'm doing alright now and I want to look after you, like you looked after me. Use it for a holiday or put it away for a rainy day: either way, it'll make me happy to know that it's there for you and that I'm able to do this for you now.'

'You were always such a sweet boy,' Elsie said, tearing up.

'Couldn't ask for a better child,' Aggie added.

Gold smiled and hugged them. 'And I couldn't ask for better mums.'

After a moment, he sat beside Belle again and handed her a square box. 'Happy Christmas, babe.'

She smiled and opened it, gasping at what she found. 'Tristan…' She lifted the necklace out of the box. It was a gold chain with a sapphire pendant. 'It's far too much,' she protested.

'Nonsense,' he said, taking it from her and coaxing her to turn so he could put it on for her. She did as she was bid and lifted her hair out of the way. He placed it around her neck and she turned to face him again.

'It's very beautiful,' she said, touching the pendant and smiling at him. 'Thank you.' She kissed him softly.

'You're welcome,' he said, 'and this is for you too.'

She smiled at the larger, heavier present, and opened it quickly.

It was a book of Scottish fairy tales.

'Oh, it's lovely,' she enthused, smiling at him.

'I asked Aggie to find a good one,' he said. 'You could read some to the kids for story time if you like,' he said.

'That's a wonderful idea: thank you, Tristan.' And she kissed him again.

Presents given and received, the four of them spent a quiet day together. The vegetables and trimmings for Christmas dinner had been prepared the day before, so everything just had too be cooked. Aggie and Elsie mostly took care of that, while Gold and Belle gave whatever assistance was needed.

The four of them enjoyed a delicious dinner and they sat at the table long after they were done eating, just chatting and enjoying each other's company.

Belle didn't think she'd ever been so happy. She had a family again after so long.

'Oh, lovey, what is it?' Elsie asked, obviously seeing the emotion on her face.

'Oh, no, I'm happy,' Belle said, smiling as Elsie took her hand. 'I'm just very happy,' she said, and laughed a little at herself.

Gold smiled at her. He knew what she was thinking of because he'd felt it himself when he first came here: a sense of belonging.

'You two have a way of making someone feel at home,' he said to his mothers, 'especially when you haven't had an easy time.' And he took Belle's hand gently, smiling at her and then his mothers.

'Yes,' Belle agreed: that was it exactly.

Aggie and Elsie smiled.

'Well, dears, you'll always have a home with us.'

'Both of you.'

And the four of them sat, talking and laughing together in the warm, cosy kitchen, and it was the best Christmas they'd had in years.

 **Next time: New Year's celebrations. Aiming to have this posted tomorrow. Happy new year everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Final part: new year festivities :)

 **Part Four**

On the morning of the 27th, Gold surprised Belle with a trip to the highlands for a few days.

She was astonished. 'But your mothers?'

'It was their idea,' he said with a grin. 'Ye cannae come tae Scotland and not see the highlands, lassie,' he said, imitating his mothers and making her laugh. 'Aggie and Elsie are practically pushing us out the door, so what do you say? I'll show you one of the most beautiful places in the world: we can take walks in the fresh air, and we'll be alone.' He said this last with a smile, leaning closer.

Belle cupped his cheek. 'I cannot resist you,' she said, smiling. 'They're really alright with it?'

He nodded. 'It'll give them some alone time too,' he told her, 'and we'll be back on the 30th. Wouldn't dream of missing the New Year's celebration at home.'

'No, I'm looking forward to that,' she agreed. Tristan had told her that it was lots of fun, with neighbours and friends coming in and out, and lots of singing and merriment.

'Alright,' she said, 'let's pack a bag.'

So they went. He drove out of the city and Belle was delighted as she began to see the country take over.

'Where exactly are you taking me?' she demanded jovially, turning in her seat to look at him.

'A little village called Dun Broch,' he said. 'It's got a cosy old inn, a loch, and some nice walks.'

'Sounds like heaven,' Belle said, and sighed.

She was not disappointed. The village was lovely, nestled between the mountains and a pleasant lake, the loch Tristan had told her about. The inn was warm and cosy, and their room had a fire blazing in the grate.

'Isn't this grand?' Gold said, smiling.

Belle smiled. 'It's lovely. You know, you sound more Scottish than ever.' She'd noticed it over the last few days: his brogue was thicker, and she definitely wasn't complaining.

He grinned. 'Must be the effect of being back on the auld sod,' he said. 'Let me know if you can't understand me.'

'I understand you fine,' she said. 'I like it, you know: your brogue.'

'Do ye now?' he asked, smiling.

'Aye,' she returned playfully, smiling back.

His smile turned tender. 'Oh, Belle, I love that you're here with me,' he said quietly.

'I do too,' she agreed, reaching for him as he was reaching for her.

He picked her up, just holding her in his arms as he stood by the bed. Belle was holding her breath at the look on his face.

'I'll never be able to show you just how much I love you, Belle,' he said, full of emotion, 'but, damn it all, I can try.' He kissed her then, and then lay her down on the bed, and it was quite a while before there was anything like intelligible conversation between them.

0

They had dinner that evening in their room, enjoying each other's company and the fire and the quiet. To prove how much she liked Tristan's brogue, Belle had brought the book of Scots poetry that Aggie and Elsie had given her for Christmas with her, and asked him to read to her from it.

He happily obliged, reading verse after verse in Scots, loving Belle's kisses and soft touches as he read. In the end, he had her in his arms again, reciting snatches of verse and speaking in Scots as they made love.

Belle had never been so happy, and she knew she'd never forget this holiday as long as she lived.

0

They spent two blissful days wandering the village and the mountains round about. Belle thought it was the perfect way to end this extraordinary year.

It was strange and wonderful how much more connected she felt to Tristan now. She had always felt drawn to him, but she felt it more so now. Perhaps it was the unequivocal acceptance of his mothers, or perhaps it was being here with him in his home country: perhaps it was both, but she knew with perfect clarity that there would never be anyone else for her but him.

She was thinking all of this as they walked together on the second day and Gold noticed her thoughtfulness.

'You're very quiet,' he murmured, leaning close as he walked along beside her: 'what are you thinking?'

She looked up at him with a smile. 'I'm thinking of how much I love you, and how happy I am. I've never felt so close to anyone before, and I know I've never been so happy.'

He just looked at her, unable to speak. Belle's honesty and openness both stunned and delighted him. They had come such a long way. It had taken him months to get close to her and now he was, and it was everything he dreamed it would be, and more.

'You are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me, Belle,' he said. 'I know everything in my life has been leading me to you, and I never want anyone else.'

'Neither do I,' she breathed, delighted that he shared her feeling. 'I was just thinking that,' she said, smiling.

She hugged him then and breathed him in. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and this moment, on this mountain walk, in the cold fresh air, with the lovely snow-capped mountains around them, and the green and grey and brown colours of nature, and the quiet, was just perfect.

Gold held her tight. God, he loved her. As he looked over the landscape, with the loch and the sky the same colour as Belle's eyes meeting in the distance, and the mountain heather growing in tufts all over the place, he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

'Come on,' Belle said softly, taking his hand as she stepped back: 'come,' she said urgently, tugging on his hand.

'Babe?' he asked, but a look from her that he recognised sent his heart racing and his blood rushing south. 'Oh, God, Belle,' he breathed, following her obediently down a slope where a large rock and some bushes blocked the view from the path. There was a thick blanket of grass growing there, enough for them to lie on comfortably for a little while.

'Tristan?' she asked, wondering what he thought, if he was amenable.

He kissed her. 'Yes,' he said: 'God, yes.' And he kissed her again, thinking how she never stopped surprising him, and hoping she never would.

They were lucky that no one happened along the path while they were there, because, even though they couldn't be seen, their cries could be heard, and no one could mistake them for the cries of birds.

0

'Such a beautiful place,' Belle said, as they took a last walk before they left on the 30th.

'We'll come back some day,' Gold replied, holding her by the waist as she leaned against him.

She looked up at him. 'Promise?'

'Promise,' he replied, and kissed her.

And they drove back to the city feeling closer than before, both cherishing the memory of their highland adventure.

0

Aggie and Elsie were busy with preparations for the Hogmanay celebration the following night when they arrived home.

'Ah, you're back!' Elsie cried, seeing them come in.

'Welcome home, dears!' Aggie called from the kitchen.

'Come in and have some tea.'

'Did you have a good time?'

'We had a lovely time,' Belle said, smiling as Aggie and then Elsie hugged and kissed her. 'It's so beautiful and peaceful up there: I can't wait to go back.'

'Ah, it's the mountain air,' Elsie said.

'And the company,' Aggie added, shooting the younger couple a knowing look.

'Both, definitely,' Gold agreed, smiling.

'Yes,' Belle agreed, 'but how are you both?' she asked eagerly.

Gold smiled, touched by her fondness for and interest in his mothers. They both noticed it too and smiled in a way that let him know, if he hadn't already known it, that they considered Belle family.

0

New Year's Eve was busy, first with preparations for the festivities later on, and then with the comings and goings of friends and neighbours in the traditional Hogmanay round of visiting.

Once again, Belle helped Aggie and Elsie with cooking, various kinds of party food this time, and Gold occupied himself with making the house look presentable.

Occasionally, Belle or his mothers would ask him to taste something and he especially liked it when Belle asked him. He loved seeing her with flour in her hair or on her cheek, and he always chased whatever she asked him to taste with a kiss, and always pronounced it delicious.

'The sauce or the kiss?' she asked at one point.

'Both,' he told her with a satisfied smile, making her laugh.

With party food on platters ready to serve and glasses washed and various bottles of alcohol waiting to be opened, dinner was cooked and eaten, and then each member of the family took a turn in the shower.

No sooner was everyone ready than the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the first of their New Year visitors. Soon, it felt like there was a revolving door with all the comings and goings. Aggie and Elsie were in their element, offering a New Year toast and some party nibbles to everyone who called, handing out New Year gifts - usually of a bottle of something and a fruit cake, and, of course, introducing Belle and singing her and Tristan's praises.

Belle found the guests warm and friendly, and interested in her and in Tristan's success. They were very nice to her, and even when anyone wondered what had brought them together, they were polite about it, curious rather than unkind.

She was walking up the stairs to go to the toilet when she overheard a man ask Tristan about her. She knew they hadn't seen her from where they were standing in the hall, so she paused at the top of the stairs to listen.

'How'd you meet her?' the man, whose name she thought was George, asked Tristan.

'She came to one of my gigs,' Tristan said, and Belle knew he was smiling. 'A friend of hers in the business brought her along. I was gone the moment I laid eyes on her.'

'Well, you've got yourself a beauty there,' George said.

'I know,' Tristan agreed, sounding content, which made Belle smile.

'But why an older woman?' George asked, curious: 'is that just what you're into?'

'I honestly don't give a shite about that,' Tristan said emphatically, 'and neither does she. The age thing never really bothered us, not once we came to understand each other anyway. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me: simple as that.'

'Yeah, but what does she see in you?' George teased.

'Fucked if I know!' Tristan returned good naturally, and George laughed.

'What do you see in her, then?' he asked.

'She's smart, kind, elegant, refined, sweet, fucking gorgeous… I mean, just look at her,' Tristan enthused. 'There are so many reasons I love her,' he went on. 'I'm one lucky bastard, I'm telling you.'

Belle went on to the toilet, smiling to herself, and when Tristan came to meet her as she came down the stairs, she kissed him sweetly.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'Because I love you,' she said, and he smiled.

0

Visitors came and went, and eventually, the festivities centred around the piano in the living room, where either Aggie or Elsie would play a popular old song and people would sing along.

Several people had asked Gold for one of his, and he'd obliged with a couple, having picked up and tuned an old guitar, but his songs weren't really the kind to be sung at a New Year's Eve party, so, instead, he accompanied the piano and sang along with everyone.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Of course, he did squirm a little as neighbours and friends told stories about him, but he was happy to see everyone, and delighted by their reception of Belle. She was sweet and beautiful and sophisticated, and all the old friends who came around saw it too. He knew he was a lucky man, and he nodded in fervent agreement whenever people told him so.

Belle was enjoying herself immensely. She loved the atmosphere and the camaraderie, and, though she wouldn't call herself a singer, she sang along. The songs were mostly old classics, the kinds her mother had loved and sang to her when she was little, so it was lovely to be reminded of her tonight, and she felt she was with her, smiling at the fun she was having.

Tristan was wonderful, singing along with the old songs, and Belle smiled at seeing him and his mothers singing together. She remembered that he had told her that Aggie and Elsie taught him all he knew about music. He could see that that bond, that love the three of them shared, was what brought out Tristan's confidence and made him the man he was. She felt a deep surge of love for Aggie and Elsie for giving this wonderful gift to Tristan.

Gold had been watching her as she stood by the fireplace. She was only a short distance away, but it had been far too long since he'd held her, so he handed off the guitar to someone and tilted his head, beckoning her over. She came and sat in his lap as he sat on the arm of the armchair.

'Having fun?' he murmured.

'Yes,' she said: 'it's wonderful.'

'You can really sing, you know,' he told her.

She shook her head. 'Only for fun. My mother used to sing some of these old songs to me.'

'Yeah?'

'Mhm. She liked Nat and Dusty, a bit of Motown, and a few of those old crooners.'

'I'd like to have met her,' he said, smiling.

'She'd like you,' she said unreservedly.

'You think?'

'I know she would. My mother liked honest, loving people: she was a good judge of character. She'd like you: she'd approve.'

'I'm glad to know that,' he said softly, and kissed her cheek. 'It's almost midnight,' he said then, smiling at her: 'I think it's going to be an amazing year, babe.'

'So do I,' she agreed, smiling. 'I think every year with you will be amazing.'

'I'll make them amazing for you, Belle.'

'And so will I for you,' she murmured, and kissed him.

'…Three, two, one: Happy New Year!'

Belle and Gold parted as the clock chimed midnight, and everyone else was already launching into the strains of "Auld Lang Syne" as they smiled at each other.

'Happy New Year, Tristan.'

'Happy New Year, Belle.'

And, as they joined in with the old New Year song, they both knew that the coming year had wonderful things in store.

 **The end**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm so happy to finally be able to post this story! I've been working on it on and off for ages, so I'm so pleased to have it finished, not least because now I can post the other stories from the** _ **Tempted**_ **'verse I've been working on :) Next up will be a fic called "Midnight Caller", featuring another face from Tristan's past and an unpleasant confrontation. I need to polish it up and finish it off, but it should be up soon :) Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
